Hawkfrost
Hawkfrost is a large broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and piercing ice-blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Leopardstar announces at a Gathering that Hawkfrost and his sister Mothwing became warriors. Hawkfrost tells Firestar afterward that he will work hard to defend his Clan. He says at a Gathering that he saw WindClan taking RiverClan's prey when they needed to come onto RiverClan territory to drink from the river in the intense drought. Moonrise :In Moonrise, it is hinted that Hawkfrost is dark-hearted when he makes comments to Mothwing about how RiverClan could take over the other Clans' territory because they are weaker. When Sorreltail chases a squirrel over the border, Hawkfrost catches her, and threatens to take her to Leopardstar. Mothwing stops her brother by suggesting that they should wait until ThunderClan is weaker, and then they can conquer them, and Sorreltail is let go. Leafpaw notices that Hawkfrost's eyes have a strong resemblance to Brambleclaw's eyes, and she later asks Hawkfrost's sister, Mothwing, if her father is Tigerstar. Mothwing is shocked, but responds "Yes." Hawkfrost becomes deputy of RiverClan after Mistyfoot goes missing (despite this being against the warrior code since he has had no known apprentice), but this is only short term, and Mistyfoot comes back. This causes a rivalry to start between Mistyfoot and Hawkfrost. Mistyfoot seems to be the only cat in RiverClan other than Mothwing to realize Hawkfrost's ambition. Dawn :Just as the Clans were leaving the forest for the final time, his mother, Sasha, asked him and his sister, Mothwing, to stay in the forest with her. He declined, only because he planned to become leader of his Clan in later life, but he doesn't exactly make that clear, and said goodbye to his mother for the last time. Starlight :Hawkfrost sided with Mudclaw of WindClan and led a rebellion against Onestar, the WindClan leader, (then Onewhisker) when he still had only one life. When Mudclaw started to run Hawkfrost followed. When Mudclaw was killed by a falling tree that had been struck by lightning, Hawkfrost (and many others) saw it as a sign from StarClan and apologized for his actions. Twilight :Hawkfrost was very goodhearted, to Brambleclaw at least, despite Squirrelflight believing that he is untrustworthy. Other than insulting Mistyfoot's job as RiverClan's deputy, practically to her face, and his dreams with Tigerstar where he promises to follow in his father's pawsteps, Hawkfrost is an excellent warrior. He helps with the toxic Twoleg waste incident by building a thorn barrier around the object with Blackclaw's help. He also thanks Leafpool when she reminds him to wash his paws in a stream. Sunset :Hawkfrost's gambit for power is revealed in his placement of the omen moth's wing found on the night that Mudfur had asked for StarClan's guidance in the selection of his future apprentice. Hawkfrost now uses this secret to control his sister and force her into telling all the clans of a false dream at a Gathering. The dream, another of Hawkfrost's concoctions, is an image of a stream blocked by two pebbles until they are removed. He interprets it openly to mean that Stormfur and Brook should be exiled from RiverClan for the good of all. Once his half-brother Brambleclaw becomes deputy of ThunderClan, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's plans for ThunderClan to be placed under Brambleclaw's leadership come to an end when Brambleclaw frees Firestar from the fox trap, using its stick to pierce Hawkfrost's throat, rather than letting the ThunderClan leader die. But right before Hawkfrost dies, he reveals that there is a traitor in ThunderClan who helped him trap Firestar. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hawkfrost and Tigerstar tempt Jaypaw into joining them, offering to teach him to learn to fight despite his blindness. Spottedleaf, however, intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :He, along with Tigerstar, trained Lionpaw to be a stronger warrior in the Dark Forest. He said that they had been watching him, and was angry when Lionpaw showed his friend, Heatherpaw some of the moves he had learned from his uncle and grand-sire. Towards the end, he and Tigerstar told Lionpaw how proud they were for ending Lionpaw's friendship with Heatherpaw and that friendship is worthless. ''Outcast :He and Tigerstar continue to train Lionpaw into a warrior. During the battle against the rogue invaders, Lionpaw glimpses Hawkfrost's eyes shining as he fights. Eclipse :He sneers at Lionpaw for believing in the prophecy and attacks Lionpaw, leaving him bleeding when he wakes up. Tigerstar is angry at his sneering even though he does not believe in the prophecy either and refuses to take him to the next training session with Lionpaw. Tigerstar is furious when he finds out that Hawkfrost was right and Lionpaw still believes he has the power of the stars in his paws. Long Shadows :Hawkfrost does not make an appearance, but the traitor that he spoke of in ''Sunset is revealed to be Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Hawkfrost is seen when Poppyfrost's kits are born. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Return to the Clans Hawk is seen on the front cover playing with his siblings Moth and Tadpole. They are born during this book. Hawk, Moth and Tadpole went off to find Ken while Sasha hunted, and climbed into a abandoned Twoleg nest. It started filing up with water and Tadpole opened a window, but then he drowned. Moth, Hawkfrost and Sasha then went to a barn which Pine suggested. The cats there attacked Sasha and her kits. Quickly they left for RiverClan. Sasha left her kit's with the clans, but decided Clan life wasn't for her. A mistake was that Hawk took the mentor of Blackclaw when he was supposed to have Leopardstar, Mothpaw was with Stormfur. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :In this guide, Rock says that even before he knew who his father was, Hawkfrost wanted to take Leopardstar's place. It is said that Hawkfrost was clever enough to know that even though he was Leopardstar's favorite it did not make him respected by his Clanmates. :Hawkfrost even tore off a moth's wing to convince Mudfur to take his sister, Mothwing as his medicine-cat apprentice. Family Members Immediate '''Father': :TigerstarRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247, Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :SashaRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247, Living Confirmed by Erin Hunter Sister: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, Deceased, Residence Unknown Half-Sister: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brother: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Nieces: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Nephews: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfather: :Pinestar Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150, Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member. Grandmother: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150, Status Unknown Great-Grandfather :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy, Status Unknown, most likely Deceased Great-Grandmother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy, Deceased, suspected Starclan member Distant Distant cousins: :SpottedleafStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpottedpeltStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :GorseclawStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :CloudstarStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :BirdflightStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Deputy Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Rogue Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters